A Touch of Tenderness in a Shinobi World : Kakashi and Naruto stories
by Aledhwen
Summary: Because I always felt, watching the anime, that there cruelly missed some fluff and hugs and tenderness, I decided to re-write some passages as well as invent new ones around that pairing. Warning: some will be yaoi (with an adult and consentant Naruto), some not. I will specify it in the title. These stories are dedicated to Amelia theFujoshi for her unconditional support 3
1. Just One Kiss

**Kakashi Naruto One Shot 02**

 _ **Just One Kiss**_

 **Sum up: Kakashi comes back wounded from a recon mission, and Naruto tries to get him to go to hospital, which is easier said than done...!**

 _Note: For those who are currently following My Salvation, no worries, I haven't given up, the story just needs time to be developped coherently. I'm working on it, thank you for your patience! Amelia, I hope this will help you evade for just a few minutes._ _This was inspired by a beautiful image Amela the Fujoshi gave me : . . I don't know the artist, but if she/he reads my story, I thank them for drawing this._

The night was calm over Konoha. Her dark dress was sparkling with thousands of stars, watching over the world like a tender mother over her children. Everyone in Konoha was sleeping peacefully...

Except one man.

Standing firm and proud on the roof of the Hokage Tower, that man had a blonde, spiky mane, crowning a handsome face with unique whisker marks slashing his cheeks, and huge, extraordinary blue eyes. He was wearing the Hokage long white cape, which was flying around him in the slight breeze.

Naruto Uzumaki, for it was him of course, was watching over the village he was born in, the village he loved and protected. But as his piercing blue eyes were sweeping over the houses and buildings he knew so well, his heart was beating fast in his chest.

He was worried.

His angular jaw was clenched, tensed, as he was waiting for one, specific man.

He was waiting for a tall, slender and gracious man. A man with incredible silver hair flying in the wind, a man with mismatched eyes, and with a great scar on his left eye.

A man he loved with such an incredible passion that he could burn Hell itself to ashes for him.

That man was actually his former sensei. Naruto smiled slightly when he thought about how far they had went together. That man had known him since he was a little, loud and turbulent boy. That man had taught him everything he knew. He had supported him in his joys and his pains. He had saved his life, he had protected him.

He had become his friend...

...his brother...

...then his lover.

"Kakashi...Where the hell are you, ttebayo?!" Naruto whispered in the night.

He had sent Kakashi to a standard, lone-man recon mission in the Country of Water, that was supposed to last a few days.

It had been two weeks.

Naruto had often wanted to go search for him. But as Hokage, he couldn't afford to leave the village for too long. He had so many lives under his care, one of the utmost commandments of the Hokage was that he should only leave the village in emergency cases.

"Well Hell, this is an emergency..." Naruto thought to himself, biting his lip.

He was thinking about sending a clone tonight. He had had so many things to take care about these two last weeks that he didn't have time to do it earlier. He had succeeded in reasoning himself, telling himself that Kakashi was his best shinobi, that they had already gone through the worst together, and that he was extremely hard to kill.

But tonight, his heart was aching. He missed him so much, and he was worried to death.

"Kakashi, when I find you, I'm going to beat the hell out of your ass so hard you won't be able to walk for years."

That's it. I can't wait anymore, Naruto told himself. I'm going after you, Kakashi.

He was going to conjure up his clone when he stopped right on the spot.

His heart stopped, and his blue eyes widened.

At last.

At last, he could feel a chakra coming.

A very familiar, deeply loved chakra.

His heart filled with incredible relief and joy, and he didn't have to wait too long to hear a poof behind him, and a so well known:

"Yo!"

Naruto felt the tears come right up to his eyes, but he swallowed them and didn't turn around.

"You are late, Captain Kakashi." he said sternly.

But then he felt Kakashi's long, powerful arms come around him, and his masked lips brush his ear.

"When was the last time I was on time, Hokage sama?" he whispered, laying a gentle, very tender kiss on Naruto's skin.

The blonde shivered from head to toe.

God...He had just spent two weeks longing for that man.

He couldn't stop himself. He turned around and threw himself at Kakashi's neck, burying his face in the dark cloth covering his throat, diving his hands in the silver hair.

"Where were you, you bakayarou ttebayo?!"

Kakashi hugged him tight and showered long, tender kisses on his hair.

"Well you know...I was going back to Konoha when I met a blacksmith who had lost his hammer in a vulcano...So you know me, I had to help the poor man..."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at Kakashi's perennial bullshit excuses.

God he loved that man.

"Seriously, Kakashi, where the hell were you? What the hell took you so long ttebayo?"

Kakashi's arms tightened around him.

"Well...I fell on some pretty strong guys." he sighed.

"Why didn't you warn me, or send Pakkun?!"

"Ma, they didn't give me a was really tricky. I couldn't even finish my Icha-Icha!"

"You've finished it eighty-three times already!" Naruto protested.

And suddenly, Naruto's nose frowned. Kakashi smelled a huge amount of blood.

He pulled away and gasped.

"EHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kakashi was literally covered in blood. His sharingan eye was closed, his hair were sadly dangling over his head, and he had lost his forehead protector. His green jacket was nowhere to be seen, and his dark shirt was ripped apart, showing his muscular arms, and revealing his chest. His skin was bruised in many parts, and he had a huge gash on his right cheek.

"WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU IN HOSPITAL?" Naruto yelled, his voice thundering in the night, his eyes glaring daggers.

Kakashi smiled blissfully.

"Because I've waited for two, long weeks to do this".

His arms came around Naruto again, and brought him against him, tucking his face into his chest. Naruto struggled but Kakashi held on tight.

"Shhh, let me hold you in my arms...I've waited so long, so long just to hug you tight to my chest." he whispered, hugging Naruto so tight the blonde felt his bones crack.

"Kkshi!" he yelped, muffled in Kakashi's pectorals.

"Shhhhh..." the silver haired jounin cooed, rocking his prey from left to right, laying his chin on the blonde's hair, swallowing him into his embrace.

Kakashi had just gone through Hell, clinging to the hope of holding Naruto in his arms again. He had just spent two exhausting weeks, running and fighting extraordinarily powerful men that had been chasing him for days without mercy. Many times, as he was near chakra depletion, Kakashi had conjured Naruto's face in his mind, he had imagined both of them wrapped around each other, kissing passionately. He had clung on to the memory of Naruto's hands running in his hair, of his soft lips caressing the scar on his eye.

And he had sworn he would hold him against his heart again.

He had sworn he would tell him once again how much he loved him.

"I love you, my sweet, my beautiful baby. I love you so much that it saved me again.", Kakashi whispered, burying Naruto's face further into his chest with a hand tangling in the blonde hair.

Naruto closed his eyes in spite of himself.

Kakashi's arms were always so tender, so protective. His body was warm, engulfing, like a cocoon swallowing Naruto in an ocean of love.

Naruto was the Hokage, he was exceptionnally powerful, he had completely mastered Kyuubi's enormous power, and the Nine-Tailed Fox was now his friend. He could do anything: he could repel an army of invaders all by himself. He could make the stars fall from the sky and reduce them in diamond powder, he could drain the oceans and encase them in a bottle.

But in his heart, Naruto knew how lost he would be without Kakashi's unconditional love. Without Kakashi's arms around him. Without his chest to nestle in when he needed to shield from the world, when he needed someone to help him bear the huge weight of his responsabilities.

And now, Kakashi was wounded.

Naruto snapped from his dream and pulled away from Kakashi's arms.

"Go to hospital.", he said very seriously.

"Kakashi chuckled.

"Ma...Kiss me first".

He pulled down his mask and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist, pulling him close again. But Naruto put both his hands on Kakashi's mouth, repelling him.

"No. You. Hospital. Now. Ttebayo." he growled.

Kakashi's smiled fondly, his teeth shining in the night. With his angry eyes, his whisker marks, his hands on his mouth, Naruto looked like a cat repelling his too much affectionate human's face with his paws, refusing a kiss.

"Maa, come on, my baby, my love, my sweetheart...

\- Uruse yo!

\- Please, just one kiss. I have fought through the dark gates of Hell just to have one kiss from you, my treasure..."

Naruto sighed.

How could he resist?

Even battered and tired and wounded, Kakashi was perfect to his eyes. All his face was radiating love and tenderness, and his lips were so appealing.

To think he had once believed Kakashi had fishlips.

How wrong he had been.

His heart bursting with love, Naruto wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and captured his lips in his. Kakashi's arms encircled his body, bringing him close, crushing him to his chest. They kissed with passion, and Kakashi closed his eyes, thanking all the gods he could name for being such a lucky man. For feeling Naruto's tongue dancing with his, for feeling the blonde's hands caressing his hair, embracing him with all his might. He ran his hands along Naruto's muscled body, while deepening the kiss.

God, he wanted to take him right here, right now, on the roof of the Hokage Tower.

Feeling his urge, Naruto felt all his body fill with explosive desire. But the taste of blood woke him again and reminded him that Kakashi was in need of immediate medical care.

He pulled away, and hated the disappointed look Kakashi gave him, like a sad puppy.

"No. Don't you give me that look, Captain Kakashi. As the Hokage I..."

But suddenly Kakashi smirked and took his face into his hands, crushing their lips together again.

"Mmf! Kaka...mf."

Kakashi kissed him slowly, tenderly, sensually, biting his lips, sucking them slightly.

"Shhh...he cooed between two kisses, his breath tickling Naruto's skin, shhh...Let me kiss you...shhh..."

Naruto's legs started weakening. God he had to stop this or he would lost control of himself.

He pulled away again and stepped out of Kakashi's bewitching embrace.

There he stood high on his feet and pointed his index on Kakashi in an imperial gesture.

"I, Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage of Konoha, I order you, Captain Kakashi, to go to the hospital at once ttebayo. You are in the need of immediate medical assistance."

Kakashi looked at him fondly, and held out his arms again.

"Ma, I'm deeply sorry, Baby-sama, but you are wrong, I am in the need of immediate, passionate lovemaking with you, with all due respect, my love-sam..."

But suddenly, his smile faded out and he collapsed on the ground.

"Kakashi!"

Naruto rushed forward and kneeled on the ground, taking Kakashi on his lap.

"Kakashi, hey, you hear me ?!"

The silver haired jounin's eyes were unfocused, but his smile came back on his lips.

"Yes, I can hear you, my sweetheart. Always."

He coughed, and a little bit of blood came to his lips, making him wince, and making Naruto's heart beat faster with anxiety. Damn, he had waited too long.

"Okay enough bullshit, I'll get you to the hospital whether you like it or not. Now come on."

Naruto lifted Kakashi into his arms and tucked the silver haired jounin's head under his chin. Kakashi closed his eyes and his smile went wider, blood dripping on his chin. He tucked his nose in Naruto's skin, and breathed him deeply.

"God you're heavy, ttebayo!" Naruto growled, clutching him tight to his chest, jumping on the buildings, aiming straight for the hospital.

"Ma, it's the weight of my love for you, Naruto-chan." Kakashi sighed, muffled in Naruto's neck.

"Uruse. When you're back on your feet, your ass will be in for a serious beating ttebayo."

"I can't wait..." Kakashi whispered.

And feeling right at his place in Naruto's strong arms, Kakashi fell asleep like a baby, while Naruto was carrying him to Sakura's capable hands.


	2. Dreams and Trunks

**Dreams and trunks**

 _ **Dedicated to Amelia TheFujoshi, as promised! May it help you through your mountain of work *heart***_

 **Japanese words**

 ** _Daijoubu : It's okay_**

 ** _Koneko-chan : My kitten_**

 ** _Mattaku : I can't believe this / Damn it_**

 ** _Wakateru: I know_**

 ** _Wakatta?: Understood? / All right?_**

 ** _Ochitskuke: Calm down_**

Kakashi sighed, as his eyes were following the words on the slightly yellowed paper. At last, the two protagonists were kissing under the waterfall, the same waterfall under which they had met. Their eyes were full of stars, their hearts beating together, following the rhythm of the beautiful love song they hummed together.

"Ah, Shinobu-chan, I love you more than anything", Miyagi breathed out.

"Ah…Miyagi…Please take me right here!" Shinobu whispered.

Miyagi sensually took the young man's swimming trunks off while devouring his neck, as the water was sliding along their skins. Shinobu let out a lustful sigh as he was melting in Miyagi's arms. Kakashi bit his lip, and his hand flew unconsciously into the soft, blonde hair which was lying next to him. He caressed Naruto's skull slowly, tenderly, while his nose was still buried in his book. Soon, the protagonists changed in his mind, and he pictured himself pinning Naruto to the rock wall, devouring his mouth and caressing every part of his skin. There, he bit his lip again and looked at Naruto sleeping peacefully next to him, then at his book.

Team Seven had just come back from a particularly exhausting mission, and Naruto had, as usual, given everything he had. He had saved an entire family by himself, as well as he had beaten the crap out of dozens of thugs that wanted to take a peaceful village over. When they had got back, Kakashi had to fight hard to put him to sleep, because Naruto wanted to train for the Chuunin exam that was coming soon.

"Kakashi, he had said very seriously, I am tired indeed, but I need to train to pass that exam."

"And you _will_ train, baby, but right now you need to rest."

"I'm okay-ttebayo! Just an hour!"

"No way. You're coming with me right now, and I'm putting you to bed." Kakashi had ordered, throwing the young man over his shoulder like a potato bag.

"Let me down-ttebayo! Kakashi-sensei! Seriously!"

"Ma, I am being absolutely serious."

Naruto had kept protesting all the way to Kakashi's apartment, but Kakashi hadn't let go of him until they arrived. There, Kakashi had opened the door and pushed him inside. There, Naruto had turned to Kakashi.

"Sensei, I can't fail that exam again." He had said, despair ringing in his voice.

Kakashi had taken his face in his hands.

"Daijoubu, koneko-chan…"

He had pulled his mask down and had taken Naruto in his mouth to kiss him tenderly. When their lips had parted, he had pulled Naruto in his arms and crushed his face in his shoulder.

"Daijoubu…I will help you train, but first you need to sleep. Okay, my sweet honey?"

Naruto had sighed in his shoulder, but he had nodded.

Fifteen minutes later, after a quick shower and a rapid dinner, Naruto was fast asleep.

And now, Kakashi was overwhelmed by desire, but he just couldn't wake him up.

Slowly, he let go of Naruto's soft hair, and slid his hand into his boxers. With his other hand, he opened the drawer as silently as he could, and retrieved a tissue. His fingers came to wrap around his hardened length, and he let out a very small sigh.

"Oh, Naruto-chan…"

He grabbed his book and wedged it against Naruto's shape so he could read without holding it with his hands. At last, he positioned the tissue at the end of his shaft so he would not spoil the sheets.

There, he buried his nose back into his book, and started rubbing his penis as he resumed picturing Naruto and him instead of the characters.

"Ah, Sensei…" Naruto breathed out.

"You're mine, baby…" Kakashi whispered, his breath tickling the young boy's skin.

Time had stopped, and nothing in the world existed anymore but the soft sound of the water falling on them, the gentle smell of nature mingling with the musky scent of their own desire.

Kakashi engulfed Naruto in his arms languorously, like a snake enveloping his prey, and he pulled him into his mouth in a long, sensual kiss. Their tongues danced together as the water kept falling on them, and Naruto sighed in Kakashi's mouth while wrapping his arms around his chiseled waist. Kakashi felt a wave of heat engulf him and he lifted Naruto's arms to put them around his neck, and his legs around his waist. He took his own bathing trunks off and threw them away in the river, before pressing his burning rod to Naruto's seeping entrance.

"Sensei…Sensei…!" Naruto panted, overwhelmed by his desire as he always was.

"Shhh…Easy, my love…Let me take care of you…" Kakashi soothed as he caressed Naruto's face lovingly.

"Yes…Take me, sensei…!" Naruto breathed out.

Kakashi thoroughly covered each part of Naruto's face with tender, loving kisses. He started with his forehead, and then he brushed his blonde eyebrows with his lips. Very delicately, he kissed his closed eyelids, while his hands were traveling up Naruto's neck, maintaining him at his mercy. Naruto was writhing against him, and Kakashi could feel his rock-hard need against his abs. His lips stretched out in a carnivorous smile.

"Oh, you're such a hungry baby, aren't you, koneko-chan?" he whispered against Naruto's eyes, sending violent shivers throughout the blonde's body.

"I need you, Kakashi-sensei, now-ttebayo!" Naruto growled, catching Kakashi's lips into his and biting them.

Kakashi laughed and grabbed Naruto's hips to position him better on his hardened length.

"I'm here, my love." He whispered, before entering Naruto's body slowly.

The blonde had a gasp and his head flew backwards, offering Kakashi a magnificent view on his throat, which the silver-haired man couldn't resist. He dove forward and dug his sharp canines in Naruto's soft, tanned skin, leaving a trail of saliva which mingled with the crystal water that was shielding them from the outside world. He retrieved himself from Naruto's body and slammed back in a little bit harder.

"Oh god, Kakashi…!"

"Yes, say my name baby. Say my name."

"Kakashi…Kakashi…Kakashi!"

Kakashi's thrusts became faster and faster, following Naruto's cries, and he buried his face into the blonde's neck, biting him as Naruto wrapped his arms around Kakashi's head. As their bodies burned together, as Kakashi was diving always deeper into Naruto's body, he drank his sunny, shining smell. He tasted each one of his marveled sighs, and focused on the feeling of Naruto's arms around him, keeping him warm and close. His nerves were like blazing snakes radiating throughout his entire body, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

"Come for me, baby." Kakashi whispered in a husky whisper.

"Oh god…Kakashi I…holy fuck…"

"Let it come, my darling, let it come…"

The wave of heat was growing exponentially, and it threatened to take Kakashi away anytime. He wrapped his arms closer around Naruto's body so that he would take him with him wherever he went, so that they would never be separated. As he watched Naruto's beautiful body contorting with need, marveling on the golden color of his tanned skin, drinking the pure lines of his muscles, Kakashi's heart let out a loving, devoted whisper, just before he was taken to the stars.

"You're beautiful, Naruto-chan."

In Kakashi's bedroom, the silver-haired man let himself be carried away by the delicious spasms, and he bit his lip hard so he wouldn't utter any sound. When he fell back on his pillow, he let out a long, satisfied sigh.

"Ahh, my beautiful baby…"

That's the moment Naruto chose to wake up suddenly with a strangled cry.

"Whoa…!" Kakashi jumped, interrupted right in the middle of his post-orgasm serenity.

The blonde had his eyes opened wide, and his breath was short, panicked. Pulling himself together, Kakashi looked at the blonde, then at his hands still in his boxers, and somewhat spoiled.

"Err…Baby, you okay?" he asked.

Naruto raised huge, desperate eyes to him.

"I...I can't speak...Kakashi!"

Kakashi frowned. Something was obviously wrong and he needed to reassure his love, but first he had to wash himself.

He leaned towards Naruto and put a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Give me a second, love, I'll be right back".

As quickly as he could, he hopped off the bed and went towards the bathroom. He tossed the tissue into the bin and thoroughly washed his hands. When he got back into the bedroom, he had a small gasp.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?!"

Naruto had got out of the bed, and he had wrapped himself into the blanket. He was hopping like a giant rabbit in the corridor towards the front door.

"I need to…I need to go find a…I…"

Kakashi remained immobile for a moment, frozen in surprise, but then he shook his head and dashed towards Naruto. He came to stand in front of him, blocking the way to the front door.

"Baby, look at me." He said, laying his hands on either side of the blanket.

"I…I need to go, sensei!"

"Maaa, maaa, calm down darling, what are you talking about?!" Kakashi asked, concern coloring his eyes.

Naruto let go of the blanket which fell to his feet, and he dug his nails in Kakashi's bare chest. He looked at him as though he was drowning. Kakashi wrapped his arms around him and brought him closer, rubbing soothing circles on his skin.

"I can't...I can't speak!"

More and more puzzled, Kakashi took his face in his hands and laid a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Ma, you _are_ speaking to me right now, my sweet honey, you know that?" Kakashi asked in a soothing, tender voice.

"I don't mean you!" Naruto exclaimed.

He raised shaking hands to his face and seemed to be searching something, probing his own skin. He didn't seem to find it, as his breath kept itching, as though his panic was rising. Kakashi was starting to get really worried.

"All right, baby, all right. Shhh, I'm here."

He took Naruto's hands off of his nose and kept them in his own to prevent them from flying up again. Then he covered Naruto's face with soothing kisses, shushing him softly in the process. He could feel that Naruto's breath was easing a bit. After all, Kakashi knew him by heart; he knew exactly what to do to soothe him.

"All right, come with me darling."

He bent down so he could take Naruto in his arms like a princess. The blonde clang to his neck and buried his face in his skin as the silver-haired man took him back to the bed and put him under the sheets. Quickly, he let go of him and went back into the corridor to fetch the blanket which he tucked Naruto back in before kissing his forehead.

"There…" He whispered.

He climbed on the bed next to the blonde, but Naruto sit up again and Kakashi wrapped an arm around his shoulders to prevent him from getting up.

"Ma, now what do you mean by "I can't speak?"" Kakashi asked gently.

Naruto looked up again, and Kakashi was suddenly stricken by how young he looked.

And then the blonde said something most unexpected.

"I…I can't speak to the…to the Rilichaki because I…I don't have any trunk-ttebayo!"

There was a long silence, during which only Naruto's agitated breath could be heard. Kakashi's eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open in surprise.

"You can't speak to the _what_?!" Kakashi asked, completely dumbfounded.

Naruto rolled his eyes, exasperated.

"The Rilichaki! You know! We met them when we went through the pink leek, but now I can't speak to them **because I have no trunk-ttebayoo**!"

Kakashi blinked a few times. Slowly, the absurdity of Naruto's sentence settled deeper in his mind, and a large smile started splitting his face.

 _Mattaku, that idiot is still asleep, and I got so worried that I never noticed._

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle fondly.

"Oh, my baby, my beautiful baby, you are _so_ unique…" He whispered, taking Naruto's face in his hands and kissing him passionately but delicately.

"Wait…mmF! Kak…Kakashi-sen…Mmf!" Naruto struggled.

Kakashi kept him in his mouth for a moment, then he let go of him and caressed his cheeks tenderly, with the back of his hand, while his other arm went to wrap around the blonde's shoulders once again.

"Shhh, he soothed, wakateru, koneko-chan…You don't have a trunk, but that's all right, okay baby? I like your pretty face without a trunk."

He smiled devilishly and gnawed on Naruto's nose.

"But…how am I supposed to talk to them-ttebayo?!" Naruto cried out, his eyes filling with tears.

Kakashi kissed his watery eyes and smiled softly.

"Maaa…Ochitsuke, come here…" He murmured.

He pulled him in his arms and crushed his face into his bare chest. He leaned against the wall, taking his panicked blonde with him and cradling him tenderly against him, shushing him and caressing him gently.

"Maa…Believe me, Naruto-chan, it is okay if you cannot speak to the err…Rikichali…"

"Rilichaki-ttebayo!" Naruto protested, muffled in Kakashi's chest.

"Maaa, maaa, maaa…Anyway…I promise you that it's really okay. You are doing everyone a favor."

He kept Naruto's face wedged in the hollow of his chest and caressed his hair, closing his eyes and smiling softly, laughing internally at his blonde's eternally weird antics.

"You think?!" Naruto asked, genuinely concerned.

Kakashi chuckled.

"Definitely, yes…Shhhh now, koneko-chan…Daijoubu, don't be afraid…" Kakashi whispered lovingly in the blonde's hair.

Naruto whimpered a bit in Kakashi's chest and curled up further in his arms, gluing his nose against Kakashi's bare sternum and breathing his scent deeply. Kakashi kissed his hair, his temple and his ear again and again, slowly, tenderly, while tightening his muscled arms around him.

"Go to sleep, my love. I'm here, I will speak to the Ri..Hem…Rilichaki for you, wakatta?"

Naruto jerked his head up and looked at him, utterly puzzled.

"You have a trunk-ttebayo?" he whispered incredulously, as though it was a terrible secret no one should hear.

Kakashi thought he was going to burst out laughing but he controlled himself. Instead, he smiled and kissed Naruto's nose.

"I indeed have one, baby…I'll show you later…!"

Naruto flattened both his hands on Kakashi's strong pectorals and put his face so close to Kakashi's nose that he squinted.

"Show me now!"

Kakashi melt at how cute he looked. He couldn't help but capturing Naruto's lips in his own. He devoured his mouth in a long, languorous kiss while his arms coiled around him like muscular snakes, keeping him prisoner.

When their lips parted in a delicious mushy sound, Kakashi whispered.

"Ma, it's not where you think it is, baby…Hehehehe…"

"Show me-ttebayo!"

Kakashi thought about all the dirty things he wanted to do to that boy right here, right now, but then he shook his head.

 _I am the one who forced him to rest. I am certainly not going to make love to him when he's asleep…_

So he kissed Naruto's nose again and slid his hand behind the blonde's head to take his face back into his bare chest.

"I'll show you if you stop worrying and have a good night sleep."

"Sensei!" Naruto protested again.

"Ma! I don't want to hear another word. Sleep, that's an order." Kakashi said firmly but with tenderness, while tightening his arms around his love to encase him into a warm and cradling cocoon.

Naruto sighed.

"Mmmm…Fine-ttebayo…"

He burrowed his face further between Kakashi's pectorals, like a squirrel preparing to hibernate in his warm den to escape the winter cold. There, he laid a long kiss on Kakashi's skin.

"I love you, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi opened his eyes, and his heart jolted, like every single time Naruto told him these words. He smiled, touched, and he held him closer, like a precious treasure.

"I love you too, Naruto-chan…"

He laid his bare lips on Naruto's ear and kissed him for a long, silent minute, before resting his cheek on Naruto's hair.

"I will always love you, baby, even though you are one hell of a wacky bastard…"

"Talk for yourself…" Naruto said in a muffled voice.

Surprised by his sudden lucidity, Kakashi laughed. Then he sighed and closed his eyes again, rocking Naruto to him.

"Ma…I'm glad we found each other… Goodnight, my love."


	3. Restless

**RESTLESS**

 **Dedicated to Amelia the Fujoshi for her birthday. I'm deeply sorry if there are more mistakes than usual, I wrote kind of fast in order to meet the deadline and give her the surprise! I hope you will all like it.**

 **Japanese words**

 **Nani wo shiteiru? =** What are you doing?

 **Koneko-chan** = My kitten

 **Tadaima** = I'm home

 **Okaeri** = Welcome back

 **Mattaku** = Damn it

 **Doushita =** What's wrong?

 **Uruse** = Shut the hell up

 **Tanjoubi omedetou** = Happy birthday

Kakashi was literally flying. His beautiful hair was flowing in the fresh night. The wind was carrying him like a silent whisper caressing the leaves, he was whirling through the trees like an elf, like a dancer reaching out for the branches which welcomed him almost without effort. He was coming back from a solo reconnaissance mission that had lasted several days, and he had barely slept at all, yet he didn't seem to be feeling any kind of fatigue. On the contrary, as soon as he had retreived the information Tsunade wanted, he had headed back towards Konoha, and he had ran for hours without ever stopping.

After all, tomorrow was a special day.

He just couldn't stop running when that whiskered, joyful and loving face was drifting through his mind like a promise. He couldn't stop running when he knew that his beloved blonde's arms were waiting to hold him and cherish him again. He couldn't stop running when he thought about the whiskers marks he liked to kiss, the lips he loved to ravish.

I'm coming home, Naruto.

As he hang on a branch to jump on the next, spinning in the air, he could feel his heart beating fast, his cheeks blushing, his lips stretching in the most idiot smile.

For the first time, he felt like a teenager in love, and God, it felt so good.

He had almost conjured Pakkun to go tell Naruto that he was coming home, but he had changed his mind at the last minute. He wanted it to be a surprise. He wanted to slip in Naruto's bed while the boy was sleeping. He wanted to take him in his arms and whisper in his ear that he was home.

Automatically, his fists clenched as he thought about hugging Naruto tight to him. He would have given anything at that precise moment just to be able to feel the blonde's body against his.

Wait for me, baby, I'm coming to you.

From the position of the stars he could see through the leaves, he could tell that he was getting closer to Konoha. He ran for a long time, and at last, he started recognizing the paths of the forest, the characteristic color of the leaves, the peaceful stream running through the trees.

I'm home.

He felt his heart throb almost painfully, and a small, thrilled giggle came out of his mouth before he could stop it.

He loved that feeling.

That feeling of being young and alive, as well as the feeling that someone was waiting for him, for the first time of his life.

Knowing the gates were closed at night, Kakashi turned on his right and dove into the forest to go around the city. His breath was short, and he could feel his lungs burning, but he didn't pay any attention to them. He found the secret entrance of the city and sneaked through the dark alleys, before he climbed on Mimi's bakery's roof, as he had done thousands of times since he was barely eleven years old.

From where he was, he could see the building which had that characteristic shape of a boat hanging on a cliff.

Naruto's home.

His heart seemed to burst in his chest, and he ran even faster.

The inside was dark, yet the the bedroom window was open. Kakashi had a fond smile, as he knew Naruto had taken the habit of never closing his window so Kakashi could come see him anytime.

Like a cat, he landed on the sill and crept through the window into the unlit room.

There, recovering his breath, he stared in the darkness, looking at Naruto's bed.

He could hear his soft, regular breathing, and he could smell his sunny, warm scent.

Incapable of waiting any longer, Kakashi took off his mask, his forehead protector, his shirt and his gloves , letting them drop on the floor.

Then he approached Naruto's bed and took off his shoes.

He climbed on the bed with a carnivorous smile on his lips.

Naruto was turned towards him, and because he had a particularly good sight in darkness, Kakashi could discern his face.

Naruto was sleeping peacefully, and his face was calm and serene, displaying the features of an angel. His blonde eyelashes were brushing his cheeks, and his face was very close to his knuckles, as he was slightly curled up on himself. He was breathing softly, peacefully, letting out a soft, cute whistle.

Kakashi watched him fondly for several minutes, just taking in that beautiful, priceless sight, of Naruto sleeping. That priceless sight of the creature on Earth Kakashi loved the most, that creature that proved to be his very reason to live.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Kakashi couldn't wait any longer. After several days of missing and dreaming, the silver-haired man wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders and engulfed him whole against his chest. He let out a long, satisfied sigh.

"Oh, baby, I missed you so much…" he whispered.

He tangled a hand in Naruto's golden hair and buried the boy's face between his pectorals, where he squeezed him tightly, smiling as though he was eating something particularly delicious. He buried his nose in the blonde mane and took the deepest breath of his life.

That was it. Kakashi was where he belonged. He was holding Naruto to him, and his heart was floating in an ocean of serenity. He had developed a serious addiction to hugging the boy. He was obsessed by the feeling of Naruto's face pressed tightly in his chest, of his lips squashed against the skin of the most powerful part of his body, where his heart dwelled. It made him feel that he was completely in charge, that that boy was his, that he could protect him against the world.

It made him feel at peace with himself.

Naruto moaned in his sleep and Kakashi smiled fondly.

He took Naruto's face into his hands and kneaded his skull softly, then he disengaged it from his chest and started laying gentle, tender kisses on the line separating his golden hair from the tanned skin of his forehead.

"Hello, my baby cat…" he whispered.

His lips traveled down Naruto's nose bridge, and he kissed both of his closed eyelids.

"Hello, my beautiful love…"

When he was done with Naruto's eyes, he went further down, showering his skin with tiny, light kisses, laying them like butterflies on the blonde's face.

"Hello, my koneko-chan…"

He captured Naruto's lips in his own and closed his eyes as he hugged them tight in his mouth for a long, silent moment. He let go in a wet, mushy sound.

"Hello, my darling…" he murmured against Naruto's lips.

The blonde was kind of a heavy sleeper, and Kakashi kept cuddling him tirelessly for several minutes. At one point, Naruto groaned and flattened his hand on Kakashi's face before turning on the other side, grumbling slightly. Kakashi smiled amorously, and he caught Naruto back into his arms.

"Hop hop hop, you're staying right here, little cookie, I'm not done eating you."

He wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders and gently lifted him up against him, using his other arm to support his head and bury his face in his shoulder as if he was cradling a baby. There, he resumed his cuddling, swaying softly back and forth, whispering sweet loving words into Naruto's ear and kissing every part of his face, hair and skin.

Finally, Naruto opened a tired eye. Kakashi smiled tenderly, caressing his face as though it was the most precious treasure in the world. Naruto blinked a few times, and Kakashi couldn't help kissing his whisker marks, an incredible wave of love washing over him as he was thinking that he had never seen anything so cute in his entire life. Naruto's golden hair was disheveled, his huge blue eyes were slightly vague, and he had the pattern of the pillow printed on his left cheek. Then suddenly, he seemed to realize who was before him. His eyes widened slightly, and he smiled like a child.

"Kakashi-sensei!"he said, laying his hand on Kakashi's cheek.

"Tadaima, my sweet honey." Kakashi whispered in his low, deep voice.

Naruto's smile widened again.

"Okaeri, sensei-ttebayo!"

Kakashi smiled. It was a sort of code between them. They had both dreamed their entire life that someone would one day welcome them home, that is why it was very important for both of them to say these words to each other when one of them came back home. It was like a tacit ritual, a promise that they would always be waiting for each other, and that they would always come back to each other.

Kakashi took Naruto in his mouth again while coiling his muscular arms around him. He kissed him slowly and languorously, and Naruto let out a sigh of pleasure that caused Kakashi to feel his stomach fill with a swarm of bees.

"I missed you…" Naruto whispered in Kakashi's mouth while his arms were wrapping on their own around the older man's neck.

Kakashi deepened the kiss, drawing Naruto's body closer against his own. His tongue coiled around Naruto's while his arms squeezed him tighter. Then he closed his mouth to end the kiss and part their lips in yet another delicious humid sound.

"And I missed you, Naruto-chan." He whispered.

Naruto smiled and plunged on Kakashi's throat. He wrapped his arms around his torso and thoroughly kissed the pale, long neck, progressively going down until he reached the hollow of his collar bone where he stuffed his tongue with a satisfied moan. Kakashi sighed and tangled his hand into Naruto's hair while throwing his head backwards, enjoying the feeling of Naruto's lips against his skin. The blonde kept going down, and with a lustful sigh that proved he had been waiting for this for way too long, he buried his nose between Kakashi's pectorals and burrowed his way deeper in until his mouth was squashed against Kakashi's slightly sweaty sternum.

"Ah, baby…" Kakashi whispered, wrapping both his arms around Naruto's head and encasing him in his pectorals, flexing them tenderly against the blonde's face.

Naruto moaned as he could feel his length heat and harden. Like a kitten, he started sucking on Kakashi's skin while encircling his body with his arms and legs. He breathed deeply in the man's scent which was particularly strong as Kakashi had just come back from mission. His chest was sweaty and slightly sticky and Naruto let himself be carried away by his smell like an intoxicating, delicious drug. He let his hands wander on Kakashi's beautiful, muscled body, caressing his pectorals, following his ribs, his abdominal muscles. The scars he had won through the years were running on his alabaster skin like the soft seams of a satin veil. As for Kakashi, he kept showering the boy with kisses while whispering sweet words in his ear.

"Oh, my hungry baby…", he chuckled when Naruto started sucking his sternum.

"You know you need a shower, don't you?" Naruto said in a muffled voice while he kept sucking and kissing Kakashi's sweaty skin.

Kakashi had a small bark of laughter. He squeezed Naruto so tight the blonde got smothered between his pectorals and couldn't breathe anymore.

"Oh? Do I smell so bad, koneko-chan ? "

He released his embrace slightly so Naruto could breathe and speak, and he smiled when he felt that his gesture had aroused the blonde even more.

"Mattaku, I missed your smell so much-ttebayo. I'm going to eat you right here, right now." Naruto growled.

He turned his head slightly and bit into Kakashi's left pectoral, leaving a trail of saliva. He was going to suck on it greedily when he felt Kakashi lift him up into his arms.

"Nani wo shiteiru ttebayo ?! " Naruto protested.

"It would seem I need a shower, but I suddenly forgot how to wash myself. "

Kakashi adjusted his grip on Naruto whom he held like a princess, and he smiled tenderly to the blonde boy, leaning close to his face.

"Will you help me, koneko-chan ? " he whispered in such a seductive tone that Naruto felt as though he was melting in a shapeless pile of goo. He growled and dug his nails in Kakashi's bare chest.

"Get me to the damn shower already-ttebayo ! "

Kakashi laughed and gnawed on his nose.

"Hai, baby-sama. But first, could you please take the oil in your drawer ?" he whispered lovingly, his voice full of dirty promises.

He leaned forward so that Naruto could open the drawer and take the small bottle that was synonym of entire nights of marveled sighs and powerful embraces.

When he had closed the drawer, the bottle tightly clasped in his hand, Naruto turned back to Kakashi and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"All set, captain", he whispered, quivering with excitement.

Kakashi leaned in and gathered Naruto's lips in his own, as gently as a butterfly landing on a delicate flower. Without breaking the kiss, just holding Naruto's lips into his and enjoying their mellow texture, he started walking in the darkness, knowing Naruto's flat by heart. Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck and sighed lustfully while deepening the kiss. Kakashi didn't let him breathe until they entered the bathroom.

There, Kakashi put him back on the ground. Feeling aroused as though every fiber of his body was coiling with desire, Naruto pinned Kakashi to the wall and crashed his lips back on his sensei's.

" I'm not done with you. " he breathed out hungrily.

Kakashi giggled slightly and he wrapped both of his strong arms around Naruto, squeezing him so hard the blonde 's air got temporarily cut. Kakashi started peeling Naruto's pajamas off like an orange he was preparing to devour. Soon, the boy's green top fell on their feet, and Kakashi broke their kiss to bite Naruto's trapezius. He breathed deeply in the solar scent of his caramel-coloured skin which invaded his particularly sensitive nose.

"Oh God, baby, my baby, you smell so good…"

"It's because you have been smelling yourself for too long, sensei ", Naruto laughed while burying his own face in the amazing silver mane.

"Then allow me to rectify that, my precious sweetheart," Kakashi purred against Naruto's neck while grabbing Naruto's pants. He pulled them down, and he grabbed Naruto's hardened length. There, he had a carnivorous smile , and he pulled away to look in Naruto's eyes.

"Oh, I like what I'm feeling there… " he susurred.

Naruto's breath itched. Kakashi was devouring him with a passionate look that screamed of a love of impossible strength. His mismatched eyes were long and slender, shaped like the eyes of a wolf, ornamented by long, ash-coloured eyelashes. His nose was long and thin, slightly pointed but straight. His lips were slender and elegant, and when they stretched in Kakashi's wide panorama of smiles, they gave birth to slight dimples in his cheeks and uncovered a white set of teeth with particularly sharp canines that seemed a bit longer than average.

Naruto thought Kakashi's beauty was stunning.

So much it frightened him sometimes.

It frightened him because it made his heart either explode within a million of stars, or crunch up to a tiny ball. It made him lose control over himself. It made his blood run faster in his veins, his breath short, his brain slow. He could watch him for hours. He loved listening to his calm, deep voice. He adored drowning in his scent of a rainy forest after the storm, or drinking the slight musky note of his skin.

Sometimes, he told himself that one day, he would die for loving him so much.

 _What a beautiful way to die._

Kakashi , while massaging Naruto's erection, noticed that Naruto had frozen, and that he was panting slightly. His hand traveled up to Naruto's chest, and he could feel that his heart was beating so fast it was threatening to break through his ribcage. His smile faded out, and he caressed Naruto's face with the thumb of his other hand.

"Doushita, Naruto darling ? "he whispered.

In his turn, Naruto slowly slid his fingers on Kakashi's face. He followed the scar on his eye, the angle of his jaw, the line of his brow, the edge of his ear under his silver hair, as though he was engraving them into his brain forever.

"You're amazing, sensei, I am so lucky to have you. "

Kakashi's eyes widened and he gasped slightly.

 _Lucky._

Naruto thought he was lucky to have him, when in fact Kakashi thought it was the absolute contrary. He truly felt like that golden-haired man had saved his wretched soul, as though he had delivered him from his past and from his own cowardice. Kakashi still had a long way to go to accept the howling ghosts that haunted his heart, but feeling Naruto by his side was his armor, his hope, his strength. He was the bright light chasing away the darkness.

Kakashi smiled tenderly and he tucked Naruto's face into his chest before squeezing his head tight in his arms.

"Oh, Naruto-chan… I am the one who is outrageously lucky… "

He maintained Naruto's face crushed against his hard chest muscles, and kissed his hair with devotion. Naruto pulled away slightly so he could turn his face and press his cheek on Kakashi's heart to listen to it beating.

"Will you always love me, Kaka-chan?" he murmured silently.

Kakashi frowned and pressed his face tighter against his chest.

"Yes, baby, I will always, always love you."

"Promise me." Naruto whispered, closing his eyes and focusing on the feeling of Kakashi's large, slender hand buried in his hair and pushing his face down in his pale chest.

Kakashi put his chin on top of Naruto's head and swallowed him further in his embrace, squeezing him so tight Naruto felt his bones protest.

"I promise you. I promise you, baby. I will love you, cherish you, I will keep you wrapped tight in my arms as you are now, and I will make love to you. I will take care of you and protect you. Always, Naruto, I promise you, even if one day you stop loving me."

Naruto pulled away and raised shocked eyes to Kakashi.

"I will never stop loving you-ttebayo!"

Kakashi smiled tenderly, and smoothed his blonde hair.

"Promise me." He said.

Naruto's eyes filled with a mixture of absolute determination and desperate love.

"I promise, on my life."

A formidable wave of tenderness and happiness washed over Kakashi's heart, and he grabbed the back of Naruto's head to push his face back into his chest. His other arm came to wrap tightly around his shoulders, and he kept tightening his hold, pressing Naruto's face deeper and deeper in the hollow of his powerful chest. Buried into his skin so that he couldn't see anything anymore, Naruto crushed Kakashi's waist in his arms, and they both remained embraced tightly for a few instants. When Kakashi felt Naruto needed to breathe, he released his face from his chest and took his head into his hands to have him look at him.

"Then I am indeed one hell of a lucky man. I mean think about it, one day I will be the Hokage's _lover_."

Naruto laughed and bit Kakashi's lower lip.

"Right. So let's get you trained to honour such a position, captain Kakashi, shall we ? "

"Your wish is my command, my cherished love-sama " Kakashi breathed out.

"Okay get out of these pants before I rip them apart-ttebayo."

"Could you take them off for me, Hokage-sama?"

Naruto's breath itched again. Being called that by such an extraordinary man gave him an immense feeling of pride. Without a word, diving his blue eyes into the mismatched ones in a blazing stare, Naruto slowly pulled on Kakashi's boxers, while he followed the movement by sliding his tongue along Kakashi's chest, then his toned abdominal muscles. Kakashi's heartbeat accelerated at the sight of that young, handsome face full of mischief and joy, of the characteristic whisker marks. The feeling of Naruto's tongue wandering down his skin produced small electric spurts all along his nerves, and when he plunged his tongue into his navel, he couldn't hold back anymore. He kicked his boxers away and grabbed Naruto's hair again to pull him up to his mouth.

"You drive me crazy, young man, you know that's dangerous, don't you?" He whispered while barely letting go of Naruto's plump lips.

Before Naruto could answer, the silver-haired jounin lifted him up in his arms and entered the shower, protecting his blonde head with his arm in his hair. Once in the shower, he laid him down but didn't break the kiss. He took the bottle of oil out of his hand and searched behind him. While dancing with Naruto's wet, voracious tongue, he laid the bottle on the shelf when he felt it, and then groped around in search for the tap, which he opened when he found it. The water was icy cold, and Naruto let out a cry of protest.

"Hey! That's cold-ttebayo!"

He bore a hole into Kakashi who let out a bark of laughter at the sight of Naruto's sulky face. With his hair disheveled and half wet, he looked like an angry chick.

"Let me warm you up, baby…" he purred while diving his tongue deep into Naruto's ear.

"Oh FUCK!" Naruto exclaimed, his fists coiling against Kakashi's chest, as his abdomen seemed to burst into flames.

"Mmmmh…I'm coming to that darling…Patience…" Kakashi whispered in Naruto's ear, smiling when he felt the young man's skin bristle with desire.

The water started warming up on them, but Naruto could barely feel it. Kakashi's tongue was ravaging his ear, and the man let out such a loving sigh that Naruto's abdomen itched painfully. Then Kakashi pinched Naruto's chin between his fingers and turned his face back so he could crash their lips together again. Kakashi was humming softly in his deep voice, and it had the incredible effect of making Naruto's entire body vibrate and quiver against Kakashi's. The blonde closed his eyes to focus on the feeling of Kakashi's surprisingly soft lips which seemed to be eager to swallow him whole. He could smell Kakashi's breath in his mouth, as though the man was offering his air and his life. The jounin's arms curled around him and squeezed him tightly in a powerful embrace. The water now running on them was warm and it mingled with their saliva as their tongues were whirling in a slow, tender ballet of shushed breaths.

"Kaka-chan…I love you…" Naruto whined, wrapping both of his arms around Kakashi's head to keep him against his mouth.

Kakashi let go of his lips in a particularly juicy sound, but he kept Naruto's face just inches away from his, hovering his mouth over his.

"Shhh…I love you too…Shhhh…" he murmured tenderly, caressing Naruto's lower back under the warm water.

His breath tickled Naruto's nerves and sent shivers in every fiber of the blonde's body. Naruto felt his heart beat faster like everytime he heard Kakashi shush him. Of course, Kakashi knew it very well, and he kept shushing him regularly between two kisses, while he massaged his rod which started seeping. Naruto's eyelids felt heavy, as though he was hypnotized, intoxicated, completely at Kakashi's mercy. He let himself melt in the older man's arms, and the jounin brought his mouth back to his by coiling his hand in Naruto's wet hair. With his other hand, he caressed the boy's skin, and he traveled down his young, muscled body until it reached his need which he encased again in his long hand. In his mouth, Naruto let out a lustful gasp which enflamed Kakashi's nerves. Yet he wanted to take his time. He wanted to lead Naruto slowly, to build up his desire progressively until both reached ecstasy. Thus he let go of his shaft and closed his mouth on his lips to end the kiss tenderly. Still speaking against Naruto's lips to play with his nerves, he smiled mischievously.

"Will you get the soap for me, my darling?"

"Hai, sensei", Naruto panted, his eyes still closed.

Kakashi smiled fondly and pressed his lips on Naruto's left eyelid. He just couldn't keep his mouth away from Naruto, he couldn't help kissing him everywhere. Naruto turned around slightly so he could search for the soap. He grabbed a tall, orange bottle decorated with frogs. Kakashi chuckled.

"You know that's a soap for children, baby don't you?"

Naruto turned around and gave him a death stare, blushing furiously.

"I don't care, it smells good-ttebayo. Go suck a lemon."

He pouted and Kakashi threw his head backwards, letting out a hearty, mellifluous laugh. Naruto's heart melted at the sound, but he kept his eyes glued to the tiled floor.

"I would prefer to suck you, my love, you know…" Kakashi purred seductively, making Naruto's heart jolt at the images it summoned in his mind.

As the blonde didn't answer though, Kakashi leaned in and placed his face under Naruto's, smiling tenderly.

"Oh baby, I love to make you pout, this is just too easy."

"Uruse-ttebayo!" Naruto growled.

He turned his back to Kakashi and crushed the froggy bottle to his chest, crossing his arms and huffing. Kakashi felt his heart flood with tenderness, and he smiled like a child, his eyes sparkling.

"Aww, now, now, koneko-chan, you're so cute it should be illegal."

He wrapped his arms around Naruto from behind and pressed their bodies together. He purred against his ear and bit it slightly, sinking his sharp canines into the soft flesh.

"I love you, my sulking puppy…" he whispered from the bottom of his heart.

Naruto gasped. Kakashi's soft voice murmuring in his ear that he loved him, and calling him sweet names, was one of the man's most powerful weapons. Naruto couldn't stay angry with that. He turned around violently and crashed his lips on Kakashi's.

"Shut up and kiss me-ttebayo."

Kakashi let out a muffled giggle, but he let Naruto lead him into a violent, fierce kiss. The bottle of soap got crushed between their strong chests as their arms wrapped once more around each other. Naruto pinned Kakashi against the wall and groaned as he felt the man's hard length against his stomach.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei…"

"Easy, baby…Easy…"

Kakashi slowly pulled away to take the soap bottle in his hands. He opened it and poured a nut of the liquid in the hollow of his palm. He laid the bottle down and lifted his cupped hand to his nose to smell the liquid. He closed his eyes and sighed contentedly.

"It's perfect."

He yanked Naruto's face against his chest and started rubbing his back with the soap, slowly, tenderly, following the bones of his shoulders, the delicate line of his spine. Naruto pressed his nose into the hollow of Kakashi's clavicle and closed his eyes to focus on the feeling of Kakashi's arms maintaining him in their embrace and moving around him. The soft, sweet scent of the soap rose in the hot air, and Kakashi pressed his lips on Naruto's forehead as he kept slicking his body with the liquid.

"Mmmmh…, Naruto purred, was I not the one supposed to wash you?"

Kakashi chuckled.

"Patience, baby…It is my duty to tend to my Hokage's needs first…"

"Mmhhh but right now I need to wash you." Naruto said cheekily, pulling away from Kakashi's chest to grab the bottle at their feet.

Under Kakashi's tender stare, Naruto poured soap into his hand and put the bottle back on the tiled floor. Then he licked his lips as he contemplated Kakashi's beautiful, naked chest on which he was going to wander his hands in a few seconds.

Kakashi giggled.

"Aww, you're drooling, my love."

"Uruse! I'm not drooling-ttebayo…"

Kakashi shushed him by taking his hand and pressing it against the bare skin over his heart. There, he wrapped his arms again around Naruto and licked his lips with a smile.

"Shhhh..." he whispered again.

Naruto bit his lip, and while Kakashi's hands resumed their drifting movement in his back, he started rubbing circles on Kakashi's left pectoral, spreading the soap which started foaming. He began by caressing the collarbone, and then he watched his own hand slide down the wet, alabaster skin, following the outer curve of the left pectoral. He gently cupped his nipple in his palm, and he smiled when he felt that it was kind of hard. He giggled devilishly while he felt the heat come up to his cheeks. His hand left the nipple to travel to the center of Kakashi's chest. The space between Kakashi's muscled pectorals was kind of tight. It drew a perfect line starting from the hollow of his collar bone to just above his abdominal muscles, where it divided in the two lines that underlined the pectorals. Naruto loved to nestle his face in that place because he felt it was the center of Kakashi's body. It was a warm, safe place where he could bury his nose and his lips and smell the essence of Kakashi's scent. It was the strongest part of Kakashi's body, and when Kakashi held him tight in there, Naruto felt that nothing could ever get to him. Thus before going on with his exploration of Kakashi's body, Naruto leaned in and pressed his lips on the beauty spot that rested deep between Kakashi's pectorals, on the skin that covered his sternum. Kakashi didn't lose that occasion to hug him, and he pushed his face further in the warm prison by wrapping his arms around Naruto's head. He flexed his pectorals around the blonde's face and kissed his hair several times while enjoying the feeling of Naruto encased safely in his fortress. As Naruto felt his nose and his lips pressed tightly between Kakashi's strong muscles, he could feel his rod ache as it was becoming as hard as rock. Then Kakashi eased his embrace and kneaded the base of his skull.

"Kiss me, darling…" Kakashi whispered, keeping Naruto's face pressed against his chest.

Naruto didn't need to be asked twice. He licked the soapy water that ran swiftly on Kakashi's sternum, and he glued his lips to his skin, kissing it greedily and letting out small whimpers of desire while his hands wandered on the toned abdominal muscles. Kakashi leaned in and enveloped his ear in his mouth, rolling his tongue into Naruto's auditory canal. Naruto slid his hands behind Kakashi's strong back, and he let his frothing hands wander under the warm water, squeezing the man's body hard in his arms.

Soon, Kakashi pulled away and turned Naruto in his arms so that the young man's back was pressed against Kakashi's chest. The jounin wrappred one arm around Naruto's stomach, and the other came to the blonde's forehead to push his head back into his shoulder and tilt it slightly on the side to reveal his delicate neck. There, he leaned in and slowly, gently, he slid his tongue against Naruto's neck, starting from the base of his neck until he reached the angle of his jaw. Naruto let out a lustful groan, and he pushed himself further backwards in Kakashi's embrace, pressing his buttocks against the man's burning length. Kakashi drank the water on Naruto's neck, and then he dug his teeth into the delicate neck which now smelled the flowery scent of the soap.

The hand holding his head came to rest on Naruto's heart, and Naruto lifted his own hand to tangle their fingers together. While Kakashi was sucking and biting his neck, Naruto, his eyes closed, let his fingers wander on Kakashi's hand, tracing the strong veins that were crossing its back, massaging the knuckles and the fingers. Kakashi's hands were so powerful and yet so delicate, so big and yet so tender. They looked like Kakashi himself: they were long and slender, calloused and thin, but they were extremely precise and lithe. Naruto sighed again and lifted Kakashi's hand to his lips.

"I love you, sensei…" he whispered before covering Kakashi's hand with kisses.

The steam in the shower made everything look pale and blurry, and the glass doors of the cabin were now covered with a thin veil which kept them shut from the outside world. The water kept pouring on them, rocking their embrace, curling on their bodies. Kakashi let go of Naruto's neck so that he could grab the bottle of soap again. He poured another nut of liquid in his hand, and biting his lips, he cupped Naruto's butt cheeks in his long hand, swallowing the saliva that was threatening to escape from his mouth.

"Oh, baby…I want to make love to you." Kakashi whispered in his dark chocolate voice, his hot breath caressing Naruto's neck and sending almost painful electrical jolts down into the blonde's abdomen.

"Ah, sensei…"

Naruto let out a long, satisfied groan at the feeling of Kakashi's hand cupping his testicles, and then sliding between his buttocks, all the way up to his lower back. While he repeated that gesture slowly, tenderly, Kakashi tangled the fingers of his other hand with Naruto's,, and he pressed their hands back against Naruto's chest. He rested his chin on the young man's shoulder, and slowly, progressively, he slid a finger into Naruto's entrance, making the latter gasp slightly.

"Relax, love…Relax…Shhh…" Kakashi whispered into his ear.

"Oh, K-Kashi…"

"Shhh…" Kakashi soothed again.

Kakashi turned his finger slowly inside Naruto, and then he retrieved it and went back to caressing the young man's testicles which were swollen with desire. He cupped them in his palm and caressed them tenderly while he laid tiny kisses along Naruto's neck. The slickness of the water and the soap against his testicles made the blonde's breath itch as the waves of inexpressible pleasure crested harder against his scorching nerves. Then again, he slid his finger back into Naruto's channel.

"S…Sensei I…It burns-ttebayo…" Naruto whined, thinking he was going to go mad with pleasure and desire. He had barely enough strength to stay on his feet, and he was leaning almost entirely against Kakashi's chest. The burning sensation in his genitals was so powerful he thought they were going to burst.

"I know, darling…I'm coming…"

Feeling that Naruto's conduit was slowly relaxing, Kakashi retrieved his hand again and grabbed the bottle of oil on the shelf. He joined his hands in front of Naruto to keep him in his arms while pouring a generous quantity of the perfumed liquid in his palm. Then he laid the bottle back on the shelf and while he kissed Naruto's neck, he started coating his erection with the liquid until he knew it was lubricated enough. Then he washed his hands off and turned Naruto towards him. He cupped his face into his hands and pressed their lips together into a passionate kiss. While keeping Naruto in his mouth, Kakashi raised the blonde's arms and put them around his neck. Then he wedged Naruto against the wall and positioned himself just in front of him. Naruto coiled his arms tighter around Kakashi's neck, and he grabbed a handful of his wet hair as he deepened the kiss and ravaged his tongue. Kakashi slowly grabbed Naruto's left thigh and lifted it up so he could hook the blonde's leg around his waist. At last, he positioned Naruto's butt cheeks just on top of his hardened length, and he closed his mouth slowly and sensually on Naruto's. Then he pulled slightly away so he could breathe, and he panted against Naruto's lips. He opened his eyes and blinked slightly to chase the water drops that were caught in his long eyelashes, before staring into the magnificent blue eyes on top of his face.

"Are you ready, honey?"

"H-hai…" Naruto stuttered slightly, his cheeks flushed, his breath short.

Without breaking eye contact, Kakashi slowly pushed his seeping arousal against Naruto's entrance.

"Relax, my sweet baby, let me take care of you." Kakashi shushed against Naruto's lips.

His shaft entered Naruto's warm cavern while the blonde threw his head backwards with a slight gasp, clutching Kakashi's hair. The silver-haired man laid tender kisses on Naruto's collarbone and licked the water running on his golden chest to distract him from the pain. Then he lifted his eyes back to Naruto.

"You okay, darling?"

"H…Hai…Keep going, sensei…" Naruto whispered.

Kakashi slowly got out of Naruto's body, and coiling his back smoothly, he entered again, diving deeper in Naruto's depths. The young man let out a lubricious cry that inflamed Kakashi's senses.

"Oh, Kakashi!"

Naruto tilted Kakashi's head back and pulled him in his mouth while the silver-haired man started rocking back and forth slowly, tenderly. He licked his sharp teeth, explored his mouth with passion as for appropriating every fiber of it, as for letting himself being swallowed by Kakashi. When he felt the need to breathe, he let go of his mouth, but he kept their faces close, panting together. Kakashi retrieved and entered him again slowly, and Naruto could feel his arousal inside of him, filling him deliciously as though it was meant to be there. He could feel it throbbing against the humid walls of his insides, and Kakashi could feel the tight channel hugging him tightly, pulsating like a giant heart.

"Oh, baby, you're beautiful…" Kakashi whispered.

His voice rolled over Naruto like a soothing wave as the silver-haired man kept sinking into the heat, his glistening chest sliding against Naruto's. He pulled out infuriatingly slowly, wringing an intense, whiny moan from Naruto, and he licked the young man's pectorals, savoring the taste of hot water mingled with sweat and the fruity flavor of the soap. The heat in his abdomen was rising like a bubble ready to explode, and he could feel Naruto quivering in his arms. The young man took his face in his hands and pressed his eager lips on his mutilated eye, in such a loving gesture that Kakashi almost thought he was going to cry. He entered him again all the way in, in a smooth, rolling thrust, reaching out for the boy's prostate and making him arch his back and cry out his name like a mantra.

"Oh, Kakashi!"

"Naruto, my love…" Kakashi yowled.

Naruto grabbed the back of Kakashi's head and buried his face into the connection of his collarbone and his neck. He wrapped his other arm tightly around his sensei's shoulders and squeezed him as hard as he could against his heart. He wanted to hold him forever, to cling to him as he would cling to life, for that man was his very reason to breathe. He could feel the tears coming up to his eyes as powerful bolts of hot, aroused energy harassed every single cell of his body.

"Don't ever leave me, Kakashi-sensei", he breathed out, his voice flying into a marveled gasp.

"I'm here, Naruto. I'm not going anywhere, ever." Kakashi hummed amorously, wrapping his free arm tighter around Naruto, and breathing deeply into the warm scent of Naruto's flawless skin.

"Oh…I'm…I'm going to… _Kakashi I…_ "

"Shhh, baby wait for me…Wait for me…"

He retrieved again and pulled out of Naruto's embrace so that they could look at each other.

"Look at me, honey…I want to see you."

Naruto opened his sapphire eyes and dived into the almond-shaped, grey and red ones. The unbridled passion he read in them sent him even closer to the edge, and he could feel his heart burst in flames. He exhaled panting breaths as he rolled his hips forward to swallow Kakashi deeper within himself, and he took the man's face between his hands.

"Kakashi…"

"We're almost there, baby…Oh, my sweet honey…" Kakashi panted as the warm water was falling on his beautiful, passionate face.

And suddenly, they felt it. They felt the immense, growling wave that flooded their abdomen to grow like a flame. They felt every single fiber of their body writhe and quiver under the passion, the almost unbearable pleasure, the impossible desire. They clung to each other as they were about to be sent flying over the edge, and they never broke eye contact, as each one of them wanted to see the other fly.

"Say my name, Naruto." Kakashi gasped.

"Kakashi… _Kakashi…_ _ **Oh my god, Kakashi-ttebayooo!**_ "

His voice flew up into the hot steam, carrying his last syllable to the stars, and they both let themselves being carried by the intense orgasm that washed over them in strong, rolling waves. Their eyes were locked together, and each one of them was devouring the other, savoring the expression of pure, raw pleasure on their face, the veins throbbing on their temples and foreheads, the blood flushing their cheeks. Then Naruto let his head fall on Kakashi's shoulder, and he let out a long, blissful sigh. He locked his arms around the man's neck and squeezed him tight as he buried his face into his wet hair, panting, flying in an ocean of peacefulness. Kakashi let his leg down and wrapped both of his arms around him as well to hug him tight. Slowly, he pulled out of Naruto's channel, and he took him down with him as he sank to the tiled floor. There, he took Naruto's legs and put them around his waist, and he squeezed him so tight their chests crushed each other.

He remained there a long time, under the soft rain, just hugging Naruto to him and kissing the nape of his neck. He could feel their heartbeats progressively returning to normal, and Naruto's weight on his body, totally at his mercy.

After a while, Kakashi started humming softly, melodiously. Naruto smiled softly, and he snuggled deeper into his neck. Hearing Kakashi singing was extremely rare, yet Naruto thought it was a pity, as the man truly had a beautiful voice. On the other hand, Naruto loved the idea of Kakashi singing only for him. He was the one, the special one who had the privilege to hear Kakashi's heart singing. It was like hearing a soft, tender bird under a hard metal shell. He sighed contentedly and let himself being rocked by Kakashi's mellifluous voice that rolled over him like a soft veil, like the caress of an angel. He savored the vibration of his deep voice in his throat and chest, as well as his hand diving in his hair to maintain his cheek pressed against his shoulder, the soft swaying of his body, the appeasing smell of his hair. Slowly, gently, his eyes closed, and he fell in a semi-somnolent state.

Kakashi sang for several minutes, softly, lovingly, caressing Naruto and kissing his neck tenderly. Then, remembering that he had to finish washing himself, he shifted his tall body to catch the bottle of shampoo. Slowly, delicately, he repositioned Naruto's face against his chest so that he would not bother him with the movement of his arms. Still humming softly, he poured some liquid into his hand and started massaging his hair, spitting the water that entered his mouth and closing his eyes. Before he rinsed his head though, he poured another small amount of shampoo in his hand, and he slowly plunged his fingers in Naruto's hair, caressing his skull softly and massaging him behind the ears attentively, like a mother cat cleaning her kitten.

Taking care of Naruto was one of the favorite things in his life. He loved to wash him, to cuddle him, to kiss him and to hum to him and shush him to sleep. Sometimes, he wondered whether it was due to their age difference, and to the fact that Kakashi still considered himself as the boy's sensei. Yet he had decided to stop asking questions and just focus on his love for the boy and on his need to hold him close and safe. Moreover, he knew that Naruto loved to be taken care of. Just the fact to shush him was enough to send a swarm of bees into his stomach, and Kakashi was playful enough to take advantage of it every occasion he had.

He finished washing them both, taking his time to wander his hands on Naruto's smooth body, and then he turned the tap off. He lifted Naruto up in his arms, and carefully got out of the shower. There, he laid Naruto down on his feet but kept supporting him by pressing his face to his bare chest. Naruto groaned slightly and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's chest, burying his face deeper in Kakashi's rolling muscles. Kakashi smiled fondly.

"Shhh, baby, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere…I just need to…"

He winced as he reached out his arm as far as he could to catch a wide towel behind the sink. There he wrapped the towel around them both and hugged Naruto into a smothering embrace for a short time. Then he dried them up, and he carried Naruto back to the bed. He laid him down under the covers. Naruto moaned and grabbed Kakashi's hand firmly, taking him with him as he turned on his side. Kakashi smiled and climbed on the bed behind him. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's body and pulled him back against his bare chest. He licked the delicate skin of his neck before blowing softly, and he watched tenderly as Naruto's skin bristled. Suddenly, Naruto turned around in his arms, and he pressed his nose into his chest. He whined slightly as he seemed to be searching for something, burying his nose between Kakashi's pectorals and sniffing his skin. Kakashi watched him amorously, caressing his hair and letting him find the best position to sleep. At one point, when Naruto's nose was all the way in between Kakashi's pectorals, the boy pressed his face deeper in so that his lips got squashed to the silver-haired man's sternum. Understanding that Naruto would not move out of there for hours, Kakashi tangled his hand into Naruto's hair to lock his face between his pectorals, and he wrapped his other arm tightly around him, flexing his muscles slightly so that Naruto's face got sealed between them. There, he laid his cheek on his hair, and raised his eyes to the ticking lock which indicated 1:00 AM.

"I'm sure you don't have a clue what day it is today, my love?"

Naruto let out a slight, muffled moan into his chest, and Kakashi tenderly kissed his temple.

"Of course you don't…That's why I'm here to remember for you…"

He laid a long, caring kiss into the boy's hair before resting his cheek back on his head, and squeezing him tighter.

"Tanjoubi omedetou, Naruto."


End file.
